La fotografia
by Road-chan
Summary: Supongo que el titulo dice todo, aquí esta de que era la bendita fotografía con la que chantajearon al pato.


Hola! De nuevo por aquí, trayendo la respuesta a la famosa foto n.n

Los Looney tunes no me pertenecen, obviamente y viendo lo que hago con ellos creo que es una suerte que sea así XD

* * *

-Me pareció ver un lindo gatito-dijo Piolín mas por costumbre que por otra cosa y después de acercarse mucho al gatito para crearle la falsa esperanza de que podría atraparlo salió volando de habitación en habitación, con Sylvestre brincando para poder tenerlo en sus garras.

Piolín reía y seguía aleteando, fijo en su siguiente destino: la habitación de la abuelita. Seguro de que ahí se encontraba la adorable ancianita y lo salvaría definitivamente del gato bicolor, pero al entrar no había nadie, así que tuvo que dar la vuelta y salir con el gato ya quedándose re4zagado al encontrar más obstáculos que el ave para dar vuelta en ese cuarto

Se topó con un mueble pequeño cayéndose de bruces y tirándolo también, las cosas guardadas en el salieron desparramadas por el piso, Sylvestre se apresuró a guardarlas hasta llegar a un libro que había rodado más lejos que las demás chucherías, el libro estaba abierto y mostraba cuatro fotografías-

-El álbum de la abuela-dijo Sylvestre sentándose en el suelo y mirando las fotos, la mayoría era de cuando eran niños, había de Bugs y Lola cuando eran pequeños haciendo un castillo de arena, otra de Daffy intentando quitarle un oso de peluche al demonio de Tasmania, una más de el mismo persiguiendo a Piolín por el patio, y varias de todos ellos durmiendo, conforme fue avanzando hasta el final del álbum las fotos fueron cambiando, en una estaba Bugs recibiendo su primer premio por su trabajo en los Looney tunes, en otro estaba Daffy con Bugs, ambos en traje listos para salir a alguna fiesta aunque el mínimo no recordaba cual podría ser, pero fue una en la penúltima página la que más llamo su atención.

Se había olvidado de ese momento, y al mirar la fotografía un suave rubor apareció en sus mejillas, no comprendía como la abuelita podía haberla tomado, como fuera, estaba feliz de que la hubieran hecho.

¿Y cuál era la dichosa imagen?

Pues había sido tomada en la fiesta de navidad del año pasado, todos estaban un poco tomados y muchos corrían por el salón persiguiendo a cualquiera que pareciera presa fácil, el gatito mismo igual estaría tras Piolín de no ser porque el canario se había marchado con la abuelita, quien insistió que él se quedara a seguir disfrutando la fiesta, así que ahí estaba Sylvestre, recargado en la pared, mirando la caótica fiesta, al menos hasta que un tomado pato se acercó a él

-Que haces aquí Sylvestre? Planeabas esconderte para así salvarte de no darme mi regalo de navidad?-le dijo con una loca sonrisa, recargando una mano en la pared a lado del gatito

-Ya hicimos el intercambio Daffy-le dijo tratando de lucir calmado aunque la cercanía del emplumado lo ponía bastante nervioso

-Pero no recuerdo haber visto el tuyo entre los que me dieron-

El gato suponía que su amigo intentaba lucir indignado pero la sonrisa que mantenía lo hacía dudar

-¿Pero sabes? Podría perdonarte-Daffy se acercó aún más al gato y este percibió el olor a alcohol que emanaba

-Daffy aléjate-dijo el gato intentando moverse pero la otra mano del pato se lo impidió, enjaulándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared

-Pero aun no te has ganado mi perdón-murmuro el pato arrastrando las palabras, acercándose mas al gato hasta sentir su respiración chocar

Sylvestre no era tonto, sabía que el pato lo besaría y el estaría gustoso de que eso sucediera…pero no de esa forma, no con el pato en ese estado.

-Daffy espera, estas borracho así que quítate-el bicolor puso sus manos en los hombros del pato y lo empujo un poco, aunque el otro se resistía pero al estar tan tomado no tenía mucho equilibrio así que, con un empujón más de parte del gato, quedo en el suelo

-Perdón- dijo Sylvestre dándole la mano a Daffy para ayudarle a levantarse

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-llego Bugs de la nada, riendo al ver a Daffy en el suelo-Le dije que se midiera con las botellas-murmuro burlón hacia Sylvestre, después el conejo tomo las manos del pato y lo apoyo en él para poder caminar hacia la salida-Nos vemos después Sylvestre!-se despidió apenas volteando

-Me pareció ver un lindo y melancólico gatito-la voz lo saco de sus recuerdos en un instante, miro hacia arriba encontrándose a Piolín que miraba la foto-¿Al gatito le gusta la foto que tome?-dijo posándose en el álbum.

-¿Tú la tomaste? ¡Pero no estabas!-dijo sorprendido

-La abuelita olvido su bolso así que regrese por el y fue cuando los vi, esperaba a que el patito te besara para tomarla pero cuando pensé que pasaría tú lo alejaste-dijo el canario mirando la foto donde el gato tenía sus manos en los hombros del pato y lo empujaba un poco y Daffy tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos intentando agarrar al gato

-Canario metiche-gruño el gato, aunque una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro; aunque nada similar había pasado desde esa fiesta a Sylvestre le gustaba pensar que no le era indiferente al pato que poblaba la mayoría de sus sueños

-¿Te la quedaras?-pregunto Piolín curioso

-No te importa-Sylvestre movió sus manos haciendo amague de agarrar al canario, este salió volando justo como Sylvestre esperaba, así que él se apresuró a sacar la foto del álbum y guardarlo para después correr a su habitación.

Ya en la seguridad de esta sonrió de nuevo a su imagen y la del pato y se dispuso a guardar la fotografía en una caja que contenía muchos de sus tesoros más preciados, se aseguró que no se arrugaría y volvió a esconder la caja.

Unos años después….

Faltaba un día para la esperada pero temida fecha y Sylvestre estaba como loco buscando que hacer, abría y cerraba cajones esperando quizá que la respuesta saliera mágicamente de ellos, fue cuando vio su caja de tesoros, la abrió y lo primero que vio fue la fotografía que había guardado ya algún tiempo atrás, y al tomarla un foco se encendió en su cabeza, ya sabía lo que haría, o al menos quien podría ayudarle a saberlo, pero la verdad es que no planeaba poner esa foto en riesgo, era un muy importante recuerdo.

Decidido se apresuró a fotocopiarla sin preocuparle que el pato notara eso, pues al fin y al cabo solo la vería un momento, después de sacar la copia volvió a guardar la original en su caja.

Algunas cosas simplemente no se debían olvidar.

* * *

Bien aviso de una vez (más bien amenazo) que esto va para largo, gracias a dos amigos que no dejan que salga de mi mala costumbre del drama XD (lo peor es que luego se quejan de que los hago sufrir cofcofLavi-chancofcof) así que me seguirán leyendo por acá muajaja BD

Dejen reviews y avísenme si pensaron que la foto seria así! OwO


End file.
